This Is Not A Dream
by MissiNikki
Summary: What happens when Luna Everdeen is reaped along with Xander Mellark, her school's residant pretty boy, and is determined to not let him get to her. Hunger Games Fan Fiction about a rebellion without Katniss and Peeta had being reaped.


" _ **I can't seem to get close, and I hate being alone.."**_

The lyrics of some irrelevant song i've heard at some point won't get out of my subconscious as i replay the scenes of last year's reapings in my head. _Andrea Duneflower and Dustin Cortwit._ I remember as last years tributes, Dustin was mauled in the Blood-Bath by a career, and Andrea made it too the final 5 but died of infection. "That could be me today." I mumble under my breath. I sigh and heave myself off of my bed and into my bathroom to clean up. Once I look presentable I walk out into my living room to greet my parents and run off to catch my school bus. I sit and wait in my driveway and wonder who the unlucky kid will be this time, and the family who will shut themselves in for the next year or so.

Once i'm finally off my hectic bus i scope the busy school grounds to find my best friend Gabriella lingering with my other friends, Chloe and Haley. "Hey dinguses." I blurt out. That's what we call each other, we all find amusement in insulting people. "Aye." Chloe waves to me. "What are y'all gossiping about?" I ask, intrigued. "Oh nothing, typical things.. Maybe you and Xander."Gabriella chuckles giving me an amused glance. I roll my eyes. "This again." I moan. "You need to lighten up Luna." Haley smirks. They all laugh as the bell rings and we head inside. Today is our last day in this hell hole. Once this day is over i never have to attend Forris High school ever again. I stroll to my locker where I am a bit disappointed to not see Xander in his usual spot hovering over his locker which is two down from mine. My brows contort with confusion but i unpack nonetheless. I grab my now broken, and bulging binder and head into the classroom.

I stride towards the door of my homeroom class and i mentally prepare myself to walk into the doorway. I grit my teeth and walk over only to be met with a soft pair of lips crashing into mine as i walk in.

My eyes dart around to see who's lips i've locked with only to see that it was Xander. He seems to notice also because he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. His broad chest pushed against mine and his steady arms fall lightly on my hips. We awkwardly move out of the direct view of the doorway and he pulls me in and my arms fly up around his neck. We are so closely intertwined we almost can't breath. Oh yea, breathing. I slowly remove our tongs from their previous state as i stare up at him. His blue eyes shining as if he has a special reserved ocean stuck in them, and his prominent jaw line cutting deep inside my feelings as he stares down with such a look of pride i find it kind of strange. The only thing I can bring myself to say is "You fucked up this time, Mellark." and I confidently walk into the classroom and mentally re adjust my emotionless mask I put on whenever i'm in a public situation. Now y'all maybe wondering, why don't I just ask him out? Well the answer is Nique, his girlfriend, who promptly decides to slap me across the face once I walk by her desk. I want to slap her back so bad but I just can't bring myself to do it, so i just walk away.

I take a seat in my desk already feeling my face swell into a large red mark. "What the hell did you do?" Chloe asks. "Well, I just accidentally made out with Xander." I say ask I move my body to face her. The look on her face was one of the best things i've ever had the privilege to witness. She looks at me with such horror i almost forgot about Nique. She walks over and shoves me out of me seat while mumbling "Hoar" under her breath. Now, I'm in a blind fit of rage, sitting on the floor watching her as she tries to give me a look of rage but, i'm not intimidated. I calmly get up and punch her in the face as hard as my arm will let me, and before she has time to re coup i kick her as hard as possible in the shin, which is actually something i learned from Xander. She staggers backward, one hand clamped to her now bleeding face, and the other attempting to feel out her surroundings which doesn't go well considering she promptly falls on the floor, hitting her head on the vent, and rendering herself unconscious. While she lays in her own pool of blood i take the opportunity to stand on a chair and announce "This is why you fuckers don't try to fight someone like me." and I sit and wait for the painfully awkward moment that Xander walks in to see the mess i've made.


End file.
